Rei is really like a cat?
by Hannah.H
Summary: Summery: the Bladebreakers have been on break from each other, but now they are all back together…but with a twist. What’s up with Rei? Yaoi KaiRei pairings TyMax may introduce TalaBryan First try critics needed
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone long time I'm going to do my best and put chapters to this one but if my comp is still a butt then shrugs whelp here goes nuthin

Disclaimer: I own all beyblade characters…..only in my happy place.

Summery: the bladebreakers have been on break from each other but now they are all back to getter…but with a twist. What's up with Rei? and why is he acting like Kai is catnip? and why is Kai liking it? Yaoi Kai/Rei pairings Ty/Max may introduce Tala/Bryan if I can have fun don't read if you don't like yaoi (male/male)

"talking"

author

(thinking)

talking to cats 

Today was the day the boys were suppost to be coming back for training for the next tournament, but Mr. Dickinson had received some rather startling news from Kon Rei's village.

Dear Mr.D 

_We must inform you to take great caution when receiving Rei for he has come of age in the Neko-jin village. He will be to put it lightly horny as hell though it is a good thing that Rei has developed into a uke or else he would feel the need to interact with anything that moves or fuck its brains out. Give him a nice scratching post... or a stripper he should be fine. Oh and allow him to search for a mate we really don't care who just don't send him back we have enough trouble with five others. Tata have fun with our little Rei. the ever grateful,_

_Leader of the White Tiger Tribe _aka the really old wrinkly bald guy

" Mr. Dickinson are you alright?" asked a concerned secretary.

Mr. Dickinson was currently laying passed out cold on the floor after realizing the Bladebrackers places had already landed and that Rei was already at the Hotel.

"Oh dear Kami"

Takao and Max had run into each other in the lobby of their private hotel…literally while waiting for Rei and Kai to show up. In their boredom they managed to have three attendants fired for what Takao calls bad services which meant that he couldn't have more than 3 servings of one item of food. sigh Takao will never fill his stomach..i mean learn

" Takao that was kind of mean don't you think you should go tell the manager to rehire them?" asked a slightly frowning Max who was secretly going to write a letter asking the manager anyways but he thought he would try anyways.

" No way did you hear what he said to ME! No more servings after 3 it's a conspiracy these poor people must starve!" said a foaming at the mouth takao. He was about to say more when both of them spun around at hearing a ice cold voice behind them

"What have you two brats done now?" said an irritated looking Russian who seemed to be boiling in his fur coat.

"Hey Kai how have ya been?" asked an exited Max.

"Hn"

"Really that good?" came the sarcastic reply from behind them. When they all turned around they almost died from shock. In the doorway stood…

ok I know I'm going to be killed but yeah that's where I have to leave it now sorry if I can't get my comp to make these separated chapters I'll put it all in one on this so ta ta until next time.


	2. uh oh cats don't like water

Hiya folks I wasn't going to update so soon but I have like 11 really sweet, happy, fuzzy…well you know inspiring reviews sniffsniff I cried lol so yeah here is a new chappie in thanks to all you swell reviewers you is on a sugar high even though she is hypoglycemic fun hu anyhoo I tried to make it longer and… stuff so have fun AND I LOVE YOU ALL WHO LOVE ME! Oh speaking of which BabeBreaker HOW DID YOUUUUUUUUUUUU KNOW I WAS A WOMAN!… hehe sorry had a moment ok fic right have fun

Last time: Really that good?" came the sarcastic reply from behind them. When they all turned around they almost died from shock. In the doorway stood…

This time:

" OH MY GOD REI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" screamed a now hypervenolating Takao.

" What you don't like it?" Rei spun around is a slow circle showing off his ebony hair that was free of its wrap and flowed in waves to his ankles. He still wore his Chinese style clothing…but only just. His shirt was the same vest style with the exception of that is was black mesh and the clasps were small silver buckles and it had a built in red and black lace corset that stopped just above his navel showing of the piercing there. His pants were still black and baggy except now they were ripped and see through in certain places with leather belts wrapped around the upper thigh. He was wearing knee length boots with buckles and were high heeled kinda like a cowboy boot but with like a inch thick heel but what surprised the boys most of all was Rei's face wow I do to much detail he had on dark red eye shadow with black eyeliner as well as black lipstick accenting his bright gold eyes and full lips. wow drools can't wait to get some action going on for him and kai

"wow Rei you look great I really like the look" said Max as he bounced over to Rei and wraps him in a huge hug has anyone ever noticed how max seems to bounce everywhere or is it just me?

"Why thank you little one I'm so glad you approve." replied Rei as he left a large black imprint of his lips on Max's cheek while ignoring the growl he heard from Takao. "Oh don't worry Takao he's all yours" sigh good I'm glad my kitty kat side didn't decide to use Max as a new scratching post…and since him and Takao are together that leaves him out to which leaves me… Rei snuck a quick look at the stoic Russian in the corner resulting in molten gold clashing with blood red before Rei looked quickly away but not before giving Kai a view of something.

His eyes are slited that's odd they only do that when he is angry…but he doesn't seem to be now. Kai then noticed a few other quirks about Rei such as the elongated fangs and dainty nails forming claws that were painted….black…sparkly black.

this is something to question him about when we are alone

Kai walks towards the group that consisted of a Rei sandwich and decided to take pity on the cute neko who also seemed to develop soft feminine curves a swagger to his walk that made is hips sway slightly…teasingly…to kai anyway.

" How about we all go to our rooms and put our stuff up then come back down for a swim. We have the whole pool to ourselves." Said Kai as he grabbed Rei from the two hyperactive monkeys.

"YAY"

"YAY" came the two happy cries as the two that caused ran for the stairs. Kai and Rei went to the elevator because they were suppose to share a room on one of the higher floors. Inside the elevator two mental wars were going on with the occupants about totally different things…well maybe not so different.

should I as Rei about the change now? Would it offend him? I mean I really really like this change he was beautiful before but now…I wonder if he looks this good naked or better…hmmmm probably better. sorry if the characters are ooc…lol kai gets off the subject easily

must not jump kai must not jump kai must jump ka NO! must NOT jump kai must jump kai and make him screw me into the ground NO NO NO BAD NEKO-JIN SIDE BAD awww why did I have to come into maturity now? WHY? I want kai that much is obvious but there is no way he wants me and I don't want to come off as sluttish or anything and we mate for life there is no way he would want to be with me for that long even if he was gay…then there is the fact that uke neko-jin can have children even if they are male makes it worse Kai is so not the type to like kids but….

Rei was almost in tears by the time the reached their room neither of the two actually remembering getting off the elevator let alone walking to the right room.

" umm kai do you have the key?"

"hu oh yeah right here" kai sweeps the key in the little…sweeper…thingy I DON"T KNOW

they walk into the room and immediately see a problem

" Kai there's only one bed…"

"….hn"

"oh well we'll just share no biggy" maybe not for him but I sure am getting one

"you can change in here rei I'll take the bathroom" said kai while closing the door and locking it.

Rei quickly changed into his suit while rubbing off the makeup making him look like a fallen dark angle…or that's at least what kai thought when he walked out of the bathroom only to almost get a nosebleed at seeing Rei who in turn was trying VERY hard not to blush at the white chest that seemed to be made of marble.

"Uhh umm shall we go?" asked Rei while getting them both some towels

"hn" was the reply as they both took the stairs to were the pool would be.

When they both got there they had to jump out of the way for else a tidal wave would have killed them which turned out to be takao jumping into the pool we all know what a fat ass he is..or so kai mentioned.

After a few minuets of begging and apologies later was rewarded with three boys in the pool.

"AWWWWWWWWW come on Rei get in come on why not?" whined a pouting max as Rei still had not gotten into the pool little did our little kitten know though he didn't have much of a choice seeing as takao was creeping up behind him and…there he goes he tackled Rei into the water.

"HAHAHA I GOT HIM OH YEAH GO ME GO….."

Rei had just surfaced and his hair hung in his face only allowing the others to see two glowing slitted angry cat eyes while his hair swam in long black whirlpools around him.

"ohhhhh Taaakaaoo"

OK I know it sucked but don't kill me…or sue me cause I only own the plot

Sorry for it being so short I'll try more next time keep the reviews coming if its worth continuing tata until next time loves


	3. LEMON LEMON LEMON MWAHAHAHAHA

Hiya folks sorry it's been so long we're getting a new computer installed so if there are kinda long intervals between updates well sorry. Now before I get this chappie started I wanna clear up one thing…

REI IS NOT A WHORE ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGH!

Ok that's done I know what he was wearing is kinda whored out but really I've seen a guy wear it before it is nowhere near as slutty as it sounds really.

, and I know I said rei is going to be horny and he didn't that last chapter but don't worry this one makes up for it LEMON PEOPLE LEMON lol I know its kinda soon in the fic but oh well this wasn't going to be all that long anyways. Anyhoo enough of my babbling on with the fic.

Last time: Ohhhhhhhhhh Taakkaaoo

This time:

"Whoa Rei man I was just kidding really uhhhh HE MADE ME DO IT I SWEAR HE DID!"

Max raised an eyebrow "uh Takao who?" looks around for someone

"oh I dunno" takao shrugs but then freezes when he sees Rei.

"oh shit" and they were off

"wow who knew takao could run that fast" said max while climbing out of the pool with Kai.

"yeah maybe during practice I should just make Rei run after him. Come on before Rei kills him." They walked in the direction Rei and Takao had run in and found the most amusing site. Takao was laying on the ground looking like this , lol and Rei sitting on top of him looking like a cat that caught the canary.

"Did you have fun Rei?" Rei just smirked and got up. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel and wash my hair It'll be murder if I don't" before anyone could call him back Rei was gone.

"well I guess we should be getting back to." Said Kai as he kicked Takao back into conciseness and they were of their way. As they were heading for the elevators they heard someone calling them and they turned to see who it was.

"Oh hi Mr. Dickinson what are you doin here?"

"huff huff Boys I believe you need to read this." Said Mr. D as he handed them each a copy of the letter.

well people seemed to like it so I brought the letter back from the dead MWAHAHAHAHAHA

By the time they all had read it Takao and Max were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off, and Kai was sneaking away from the bunch, who were getting taken away by security guards, with renewed determination. if I can get Rei he'll have to be with me forever Mwahahaha

As Kai got off the elevator and walked towards the door to his and Rei's room he heard Jem's "Come on Closer" really good naughty song great for what they are about to do Heheh playing through the door, but he wasn't expecting what he saw when he walked through the door after using the key thingy. whatever

HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT Rei was only in a towel and dancing as though he were grinding with someone kai couldn't see, but Kai had forgotten about the door which slammed close making Rei spin around and lose his towel, but before Kai could see anything Rei shook is hair in front of him so that it hung around him like an ebony curtain.

"uh hi Kai I'll just go into the bathroom and uh change um yeah" Rei was scared that Kai would be mad at him for what he did to Takao……not really he just didn't want kai to see his little friend reacting to the sight of a very wet Kai in a very wet bathing suit.

warning Lemon starts here and it will probably be corny but that's ok don't like don't read enjoy

Kai closed the door and locked it. Rei is mine no one else will have him and he better get used to it because he is going to be with me for a good long time…called infinity.

"oh no Rei why not stay here? Hmmm?"

oh shit I want him in me soooo bad goddamnit

Rei was panting at the scents Kai was giving off in powerful waves lust, love, determination, and Kai himself.

"Kai you don't want to do this you'll be stuck with me forever." Said Rei as he was slowly backed into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. so that's where my wall went

"Little kitten you don't think I know that? Oh I do and I love the concept of it …almost as much as I love you." oh that was so corny WHO WROTE THAT! Oh me hehe ok no more interruptions

Kai was now an inch away from Rei but that soon disappeared as Kai pressed as close to Rei as he could, and trapped his arms above his head.

ok no more fighting Kai JUST COME AND FUCK ME ALREADY DAMMIT!

Rei's kitty kat side kicked in and he started to purr and act all helpless for his dominant partner.

"aaaah Kai what are you waiting for?" he purred out sensually making Kai react more in certain aspects of his autonomy. Mentally Kai was jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store, while physically he was shoving his toung down Rei's willing throat all the while grinding Rei using the wall to his advantage. oh my poor wall OK sorry shutting up

oh this is even better than I thought it would be. I love Kai so much. I just hope that he does know what he is doing because there's no going back now.

He's mine forever now no going back. God he tastes so good.

eventually though both remembered that living things breath air not toungs and they pulled apart panting.

" you ready Rei?"

"yes I want you inside me now "

Kai shivered at Rei's tone as he picked Rei up and softly dropped him on the bed.

"are you sure you want to be stuck with me Kai?" asked Rei still a little scared that Kai would leave.

"Rei I have wanted to be with you since the first time I saw you you in the tunnel at the first tournament so stop worrying."

Kai slowly climbed onto Rei, but making sure not to put all his weight on the small body beneath his. Rei moaned when he felt kai's erection pressed against his hip.

"oh god Kai"

"shhh we're going to take this slow Rei."

Both boys were panting harshly as Kai removed his swimming shorts, but before he could remove Rei from his cocoon of hair Rei flipped them. Rei smirked at the moan he received from Kai as he pulled his hair over one shoulder.

"oh god Rei your so beautiful you can't know how much I want you right now."

Rei just smiled and slid down Kai's body before reaching the part of Kai he wanted. Kai threw his head back and moaned as Rei took him into his mouth.

oh kami he tastes so good.

Rei moaned as he ran his toung around the tip of Kai's erection before deep throating him.

Kai moaned and threaded his hands into Rei's hair and pulled Rei up to meet his lips. Kai tasted himself on Rei as he flipped them over to their original position.

"you ready baby?"

Rei just nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Kai put three fingers to Rei's mouth and made sure that all three were covered before he removed them. He slowly inserted them one at a time to slowly stretch his new lover. Once he was sure Rei was ready he slowly slid into Rei's tight heat. They went slow at first before gaining speed. Rei crying out every time Kai hit that special spot deep inside him. After a few thrusts Rei came with a cry pulling Kai over the edge with him. They lay there for a few moments basking in the after glow of their love making before Kai slid out of Rei and they both fell asleep curled of in each other's arms.

Ok there is that chappie and the hot sex scene everyone has been wanting sorry if it sucked or if it was to short. I'll update as soon as I can luv yall ta ta


	4. author\'s note SO SORRY

Hi people I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Don't think that I have abandoned this fic oh no you see I have summer school and that's takeing up a lot of time including the fact that this comp is a piece of shite and we are trying to install a new one without loseing data but don't worry we should have it up in a few days a week at most and then I will try to get out the last 2 to 3 chappies and let me know if you want a sequal tata and sorry again latter


	5. Authors note IM SORRY WHAAAAAAAAAA

HI everyone deep breath IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! this new comp is a evil evil machine first it works but has nothing on it, and then it desides to go offline and stay off and now it doesn't have microsoft word so i'm haveing to just bust my ass trying to get everything in working order so i'm so so so so sorry that i haven't updated i will try to get the new chappie up in at least a week if not...you can come to my house and burn me at the stake...just remember that if you do the fic will never be finished...and if the phone doesn't stop ringing then this author's note will never be finished anyhoo like i said torch me and nothing shall be finished...as well as the sequel i'm planing on doing oh send votes if you want Tala and Bryan to appear in this fic or the sequel and vote for if you want M-Preg or not. SO SORRY g2g tata


	6. CH 4 A REAL CHAPPIE NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE

HI FINALLY I'M UPDATING NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ME!

i'm so sorry for the wait but hey at least I didn't just give up on it. So anyhoo new on a sequel 1. I AM DOING ONE.

2. yeah it would be ammusing for Rei to be suspecious of Bryan but sadly he won't be he may be overly causios but in a funny way lol

oh and for this chappie WELCOME TALA AND BRYAN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE THE POWER!

eh he sorry i just ate some Reeses

on with the chappie

Last time-

_Rei just nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Kai put three fingers to Rei's mouth and made sure that all three were covered before he removed them. He slowly inserted them one at a time to slowly stretch his new lover. Once he was sure Rei was ready he slowly slid into Rei's tight heat. They went slow at first before gaining speed. Rei crying out every time Kai hit that special spot deep inside him. After a few thrusts Rei came with a cry pulling Kai over the edge with him. They lay there for a few moments basking in the after glow of their love making before Kai slid out of Rei and they both fell asleep curled of in each other's arms._

This time-

ring ring...Ring Ring...RING RING! " ALRIGHT ALL READY! god I can't even wake up to a good morning fuck...HOLY SHIT I'M REI'S MATE FOREVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! wow Kai's really ooc after sex RING FUCKING RING!

"ARG WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"OWW Damn Kai I remember you not being a morning person but damn what happen did your asian porn get lost in the mail again?"

blink blink "Tala?"

Tala glared at the phone silently blaming it for making Kai an idiot morning person, and then glares at Bryan who is sitting on the bed next to him laughing his ass off at his stupid boyfriend

"YES It is Tala, and why do you sound more stupid this morning than normal?"

"fuck off i haven't gotten my morning fuck with my new mate yet."

Tala noddes his head before regestering what his fellow Russian had said "WHAT! you mean you and Rei are together now! Hey wait!" Bryan grabbed the phone from his unobservant boyfriend.

" YOU AND REI ARE TOGETHER! THIS IS CAUSE FOR A CELEBRATION DRINKS ALL AROUND WE WILL BE THERE IN AN HOUR!"

Kai just blinks sleepily at the phone as the sounds of someone slamming the phone repeatedly onto the hook backwards emerged from it before hanging up. He laid back down next to his sleeping mate planning to join him when Rei turned over in his arms and blinked tiredly at him before smileing sweetly.

"good morning my mate." Kai smiled softly back while lightly traceing Rei's jaw "good morning to you as well my love." Rei smiles slightly wider before cuddeling closer to Kai.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"oh that?...that was just Tala and Bryan. They said they would be here in...1 FUCKING HOUR SHIT!" Kai started to roll out of bed before he was stopped by a soft body jumping on top of his. He looked up and saw that Rei's sweet smile had morphed into a dark grin.

"They said an hour right that's more than enough time to get ready...in fact I think it is to much time. I have a better idea of how to spend it" Kai's frown changed into a matching grin before he pulled Rei into a passionate kiss.

meanwhile down stairs nearly drowning in their coffee cups

"oh my god there they go again."

"oh come on Takao we arn't much better."

"...so it's Kai..and Rei" Max just shook his little blonde head and went back to his sugar with a little bit of coffee added

1 hour later

Knock Knock

"I'll get it" Rei finished drying a dish before answering the door. Where he was then assulted and man handled by a red and violet blurr wonder who they are:p

" Rei how are you darling you look absolutly stunning where can I put the beers?" Rei just sweatdropped as both blurrs now identified as Tala and Bryan held up a dozen cases of beer. It was then that Kai walked into the room and promptly smacked both Tala and Bryan upside the heads while helping Rei to his feet.

"Hey Kai Rei sorry about Tala he has a secret fetish with finding out his best friend is now with the boy of his dreams, and it makes him slightly hyper." Rei didn't know whether to blush or sweat drop.

"Bryan don't tell them that. Anyhoo TIME TO PARTY! WHOOOHOOO!"

The next morning

Beer bottles, whipcream cans, and hungover people littered the ground.

"Oh god I feel so sick.."

"Shut up Tala you only had 5 beers let us actual drunk people be hung over in peace."

"No you shut up Bryan I told you not to have that last one."

"oh give him a break Tala he only had 18."

"fuck off Kai not all of us can be immune to becoming drunk."

"I'm not immune to becomeing drunk I can just hold my alcohol."

"Right 36 beers is not being immune to alcohol."

"shut up Takao...you ok Rei?"

"oh god I am so going to be sick."

Max spoke up for the first time. "but Rei you didn't drink anything?"

Kai and Rei looked at each other..."Oh shit"

THE END FOR NOW MWAHAHAHAH

Ok don't kill me I know that it was a dumb way to end it but I am running out of ideas for this one but I'm overflowing for the sequel here are a few ideas I would like for you all to vote on.

1. Rei haveing twins/One child

2. Everyone going to Rei's village so that they can meet and test Kai

3. Mariah Bashing please vote yes for this i just can't bring myself to like her shes to...PINK GODDAMNIT no offence to anyone that does like your though

4. Lee Bashing

5. a revealing of a troubled past for Rei

let me know about these things soon and ideas are welcome until the sequel Tata


End file.
